Reinigen
Hungarian: Russian: Farsi: |members = Roddy Geiger Ephram Geiger Carl Stanton Phyllis Stanton (probably) Ray Swartly Charlie Mane Mel Rizzo Delmar Phyllis Brooks |season1 = X |season2 = X |season5 = X |comics = X |volume1 = X |novels = X |icy = X |choppy = X |killy = X |videogames = X |darklegacy = X }} A Reinigen (RY-ni-gin; Ger. "to clean") is a rat-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When Reinigen woge, their eyes become darker, their ears become larger, their faces become pointy, and their incisors enlarge. While they don't have superhuman strength, Reinigen are quick and light on their feet, as Roddy Geiger was able to outrun Nick Burkhardt for a few seconds before the latter caught up. They also seem to have greater endurance, as one Reinigen was able to jump up and attack a bystander after just crashing their car, following which it ran through a glass door, and, despite being injured, proceeded to wreck an entire office without stopping. It should be noted that the Reinigen in question was in an aggressive state due to Fluvus Pestilentia, so adrenaline might explain his durability. They can also resist the effects of Fluvus Pestilentia for much longer than other Wesen, such as Fuchsbau and Stangebär. Reinigen, or at least some of them, have incredible potential when it comes to music. They are able to utilize these abilities to mesmerize and control rats, similar to the way Mellifers control bees. These abilities, however, may only be found in a select few Reinigen, as Ephram Geiger considered his son, Roddy, to be a prodigy. In crisis, Reinigen will sometimes come together to form a Riesen-Ratte. This is a rare enough occurrence that most other Wesen consider a Riesen-Ratte to just be a myth. Behavior They are similar to rats in that they are scavengers, not being the least bit picky about what they eat. The quality or hygiene of their living conditions is often poor as well. They appear to be peaceful creatures like their fellow rodent Wesen, Eisbibers, Mauzhertz, and Stangebärs, but unlike them (except Stangebärs), Reinigen are nowhere near as meek or cowardly. Still, they are very cautious in the presence of stronger Wesen, as seen when Roddy backed away from Monroe after realizing he was a Blutbad. Despite being cautious and generally non-violent, Reinigen can be very temperamental, especially if they have a history of being treated poorly. If a Reinigen loses his or her temper, he or she will lash out violently against their offenders. Reinigen appear to have a tendency to hold grudges. Reinigen also appear to have an affinity for actual rats. For example, Roddy's father, despite being an exterminator, preferred to capture and release rats rather than kill them. Monroe described them as being "at the bottom of the food chain" and hinted at them living on the leftovers of society. Like many Wesen, Reinigen fear Grimms, but they are not particularly terrified of them, just merely wary in their presence. They become increasingly emboldened in the presence of a Grimm when they live in groups due to the fact that they can form a Riesen-Ratte together. Long-established groups of Reinigen form a social, monarchial hierarchy where one member is deemed to be a King, and the King's lineage is likewise considered to be Princes or Princesses. Reinigen have a feud with Klaustreich, who like to harass and chase them around for sport in what is called Reini-bashing. Usually, a targeted Reinigen isn't killed, but it isn't an uncommon occurrence either. If the Reini-bashing occurs near a large group of Reinigen, the Klaustreich puts himself at risk of becoming the victim as the Reinigen may join together to form a Riesen-Ratte in revenge. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (By Nick Burkhardt) December 8, 2011 (By Theresa Rubel) OR ? THEY CAN'T KILL ME IF I KILL THEM FIRST}} Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Grimm: Dark Legacy Diary Stats *Health: 100 *Damage type: blight *Resistances: +20% slash, +20% puncture, +20% impact, +91% blight Provides *Animus *Blood *Bone *Cloudy Glass *Copper *Flimsy Spring *Glass *Hide *Iron *Shard of Decay *Sinew *Soft Bone *Spongy Bone *Spring *Steel Images ReinigenConcept.jpg|Concept art 1x05-116.jpg Roddy as Rat.jpg 1x05-Reinegen.jpg Reinigen Woge - Roddy Geiger.gif Reinigen.png 204-Carl Stanton morphed.png 505-Rizzo woged.png 505-Mel woged.png 505-The Rat King rises.gif|A Riesen-Ratte 505-Rat King.gif 505-The Rat King.jpg 505-Rat King.jpg Category:Myomorphan Wesen Category:Rodent Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Switzerland